The Second Avatar
by mike2324232
Summary: Set 15 years after the events at the end of season 3. The airbenders have begun to reorganize the earth kingdom, but little did they know that what was supposed to be a simple search for renegades turns into a hunt for a mysterious bender. Rated t for violence and safety.


**Chapter 1: Shadow bender**

It had been 15 years since the fight with the Dark Avatar and Korra had finally recovered from the poison used on her by the Red Lotus. She was out in the Earth Kingdom trying to reorganize it and recover it from the devastation caused by the assassination of the Earth Queen. Korra had sent Jinora and Kai out for an investigation of a possible Red Lotus group. They arrived in the deserted Earth Kingdom town, it was quiet, almost too quiet. There was a single figured standing in the middle of the town, he was dressed in all black with a black cloak and hood to obscure his face. Kai and Jinora approached the figure cautiously, being careful not to alert him to their presence. Little did they know there was someone behind them, who was right about to strike. Suddenly the figured lifted his left arm and a shadow whip appeared and threw the man about to strike off to the side.

"Who are you?" Jinora asked.

"Depends on who's asking." The figured replied with a grave voice.

"What type of bending was that? Why are you here?" Kai asked.

"Glad you asked _Kai, _I have come to challenge two air benders to a bending battle." The figured replied.

"How did you know his name?" Jinora asked.

"I know lots of things. Now do you two accept my challenge?" The figure said.

After a few quick glances the duo decided it would be best to accept his challenge.

"We accept." Jinora said.

The figure took off his cloak and pulled back his hood. There stood a boy about 15 years old, he had brown hair, green eyes, and a strange outfit. He was wearing a blue shirt with green pants, yellow wrist bands, and a red head band that covered part of his forehead. Around his neck was a necklace, the necklace was a simple circle with four colors on it. It was divided by four colors, the four colors were blue, red, yellow, and green. The boy readied for a battle, and Kai and Jinora did the same. Before they could start their battle there were Red Lotus fighters all over them. A fire bender set the village on fire, much to the dismay of the boy. The boy fingered his necklace as if he were trying to decide something. Kai and Jinora began to fight off the Red Lotus soldiers, blasting them with air whenever they got the chance. The boy took off his necklace, threw it to the ground, and incased it in shadows. Then something strange happened, something that made everyone stop. The boy lifted his arms and began to waterbend, he used his waterbending to put out the fires on the huts. After he had put the fires out using the water in the well, he took a different stance and began to earthbend. He used Earthbending to knock the Red Lotus fighters out of the village. And finally he fired a fireball after the fighters in order to ensure that they wouldn't be able to come back. The two airbenders were shocked, they stood there not doing anything. The boy picked up his necklace and put it back on.

"How…?" Jinora started.

"Oh well I guess my secrets out." The boy said, taking off his necklace and pocketing it.

"Who are you?" Jinora asked.

"My name is Kuzon." The boy now identified as Kuzon said.

"And where exactly are you from?" Kai asked.

"Earth Kingdom." Kuzon replied.

"How exactly did you just use three of the four bending abilities?" Jinora asked.

"Simple, I'm the Avatar." Kuzon replied.

"No you're not, Avatar Korra is the Avatar." Kai said.

"Well I think if you know my exact date of birth that would help you realize how I exist." Kuzon said.

"Alright what is your exact date of birth?" Jinora asked.

"15 years ago, the day that Avatar Korra lost her connection to her past lives." Kuzon said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jinora said.

"I think you'd better explain." Kai said.

"Well you see when Korra's connection to the previous Avatars was broken the Avatar cycle was confused and believed that she was dead. So I was born, and I have a connection to every Avatar aside from Korra." Kuzon explained.

"But where did shadowbending come from?" Kai asked.

"It's my own bending that I invented." Kuzon said, "I use it so people don't think I'm a reincarnation of the Dark Avatar."

"But you are the next Avatar?" Jinora asked.

"Yes, I am the next Avatar, and from this point on I believe there will always be 2 Avatars." Kuzon said.

"We need to bring you to Korra." Kai said.

"No, I do not want people knowing who I am, not yet." Kuzon said.

"You can't stop us from reporting in." Jinora said.

"True but I can hide so you can't find me again." Kuzon said, "You won't see me again unless I'm needed direly."


End file.
